In the near future, many airports will have detector platforms in place to screen for the presence of hydrogen peroxide vapor. Various hydrogen peroxide vapor detection systems are currently being evaluated for screening of liquids transport through security screening. These detection systems would benefit from improved ways to test the quality assurance and quality control of the detection platform in order to assure the detection system is performing as expected. Most conventional hydrogen peroxide vapor generator platforms cannot produce low concentration hydrogen peroxide vapor of the type that the airport detector platforms will be required to screen for, in order to accomplish their security function. Therefore, a method or device which is capable of producing a known and consistent low concentration hydrogen peroxide vapor is desirable to perform quality assurance/quality control tests on the airport hydrogen peroxide vapor detector platforms.